<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wish you were here by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103501">Wish you were here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy, transcript</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitaka sends one last transmission from Starkiller Base.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wish you were here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Regarding male pregnancy:</b> Whether the character is transgender, or there is some variation in setting that otherwise allows the character to become pregnant, has not been specified. Reader proceeds at their discretion.</p>
<p>For additional content warnings concerning Major Character Death, please see the end notes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <tt>Accessing communications autotranscript log </tt>Cresh-917132
</p>
<p>
  <tt>Please enter security credentials to continue:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>----------------</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>Credentials accepted. Loading metadata.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>----------------</tt>
</p>
<p><tt><b>Transmission origin:</b></tt> Starkiller Base control room</p>
<p><tt><b>Transmission target:</b></tt> General Armitage Hux, personal shuttle</p>
<p><tt> <b>Date:</b> </tt> 32/7/34 <i>ABY</i> [53 <i>AFE</i>]</p>
<p><tt> <b>Time:</b> </tt> 14:20:52</p>
<p>
  <tt> <b>Length:</b> </tt> 00:08:03
</p>
<p>
  <tt>Loading transcript.</tt>
</p><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>[14:20:52]</td>
<td>General Hux? This is Lieutenant Mitaka. The base is collapsing. They say you've already left. Are you receiving me?</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>[14:21:08]</td>
<td>General? Do you copy?</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>[14:21:28]</td>
<td>I... have no idea if this is even getting through. There's so much interference from the radiation, now. I just... I thought you should know, I -</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>[14:22:01]</td>
<td>Fuck.</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>[14:22:20]</td>
<td>I'm so sorry.</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>[14:22:49]</td>
<td>I should have told you sooner. I wasn't sure you'd care. Or maybe you'd be angry, I don't know.</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>[14:23:12]</td>
<td>I suppose it doesn't matter now.</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>[14:23:24]</td>
<td>I'm still at my post, you know. Everyone else in the control room is gone. There's no evacuation shuttles left. Nowhere to go.</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>[14:23:45]</td>
<td>I'm glad you're not here. Really. It's... difficult, being alone for this. But I can bear a little loneliness, knowing you'll survive.</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>[14:24:02]</td>
<td>You probably think that's stupid.</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>[14:24:17]</td>
<td>Are you there? Hux?</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>[14:25:32]</td>
<td>I'm pregnant.</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>[14:25:47]</td>
<td>It wasn't intentional. I want you to know that. I wouldn't have put this on you, not now. Not ever. And I'm sorry I never told you. I was so afraid of what your reaction might be, of disappointing you somehow. I didn't want to be dismissed from my post. I'm -</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
<p>
  <tt>[14:26:06 - 14:26:25 : Signal disrupted]</tt>
</p><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>[14:26:25]</td>
<td>- won't be long now. I can feel the ground rumbling under my feet.</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>[14:26:39]</td>
<td>I had this - feels so bloody stupid, saying it out loud, but I had this fantasy that I'd leave the Order before I began to show. And then - whatever happened, I'd have some piece of you with me, always.
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>[14:27:18]</td>
<td>
Please. If you're there... say something. Anything.
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>[14:27:37]</td>
<td>
I don't want my baby to die. I don't -
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
<p>
  <tt>[14:27:42 - 14:28:17 : Signal disrupted]</tt>
</p><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>[14:28:17]</td>
<td>
- please. If you can hear this -
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
<p>
  <tt>[14:28:23 - 14:28:50 : Signal disrupted]</tt>
</p><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>[14:28:50]</td>
<td> - so afraid, and Armitage, I'm so -
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
<p>
  <tt>[14:28:53: Signal lost]
</tt></p>
<p>
  <tt>Transcript ends.</tt></p>
<p>
<tt>----------------</tt>
</p>
<p><tt>You have selected:</tt> DELETE.<tt> Please enter security credentials to confirm file deletion.</tt></p>
<p>
<tt>----------------</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>Credentials accepted. Autotranscript log not found. Please remember to lock this terminal when no longer in use, USER </tt> Gen. A. Hux.
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Additional content warning:</b> This work depicts the death of a pregnant character via that character's dialogue. Reader proceeds at their discretion.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>